Sick Day
by Nexanda77
Summary: Here's a story for your daily dose of AkuRoku! Roxas is sick and it's up to Axel to take care of him. And it turns out Axel's soft side is really, well, soft. Oneshot.


"Yo Roxas! Up and at 'em! Saix ain't gonna wait all day!" Axel pounds on the door again tapping his foot impatiently while he waits for Roxas to get his lazy ass out of bed. After a pause there are shuffling footsteps on the other side of the door. "Finally," Axel mutters as the doorknob turns. "What's been keeping you Rox-"

Axel stops when the door opens. Roxas is leaning against the doorframe in his light blue pajama pants. His face and bare chest are as white as a ghost except for his nose and his eyes when stand out in an unhealthy red color. "Sorry Axe I'm just not feeling all that great," Roxas' voice is hoarse.

"Well you don't look that great either," Axel replies walking into Roxas' small room without being invited.

"Thanks," Roxas says rolling his eyes at Axel. "Can you tell Saix I'm too sick today? I don't think I can-" He suddenly breaks into a coughing fit that leaves him hunched over with his hands on his knees gasping for air. Axel's arms gently wrap around him and without raising his head Roxas allows himself to be led back to bed.

"Don't worry about work," Axel says as he sets Roxas down on the bed. "I'll pick up the slack. Saix doesn't care who does the work only that it gets done."

Roxas falls over on his bed with a sigh burying his face in his pillow. "I hate being sick." His voice is muffled and Axel can barely make out what he said. With a sad smile Axel grabs the blanket from the bottom of Roxas' bed and pulls it up over Roxas.

"I know babe," Axel says soothingly. "And I wish I could stay here with you, but I'd like to keep my face looking this way so I can't keep Saix waiting any longer." Roxas just groans and pulls the blanket up over his head. Axel laughs at the curled up ball under the blanket and leans down kissing Roxas' head through the material. "Try and sleep. You'll feel better," he says straightening back up. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." Before he leaves Axel takes aim and slaps down lightly at what he thought was Roxas' ass. The surprised yelp from under the covers lets him know he guessed correctly. With a light chuckle Axel walks out of Roxas' room turning off the light and closing the door softly.

…

"Roxas?" Axel calls softly as he opens the door to Roxas' room four hours later. The shades are all still down and the light is off. Axel has to wait a moment for his eyes to adjust and when they do he sees that the room is empty and the bed is vacant. Concerned Axel rushes over looking for a clue as to where his boyfriend had gone, but a cough from behind him makes him spin around. The door to the bathroom is half open and as Axel quickly hurries over he hears the unmistakable sounds of someone throwing up. He throws open the door to find Roxas kneeling over the toilet with his elbows on the seat and his head in his hands.

"Roxas..." Axel calls softly hurrying to the blond boy's side as his whole body convulses slightly and he pukes again. He sits down besides Roxas and runs his fingers through his blond hair while he continues to heave. Eventually there is nothing left in Roxas' stomach to bring up. After a few moments of harsh breathing, Roxas lifts his head and turns his tired eyes to Axel.

"So how was your day?" Roxas asks trying to force a smile. Axel however isn't in the mood to pretend like nothing is wrong. He runs his fingers one last time through Roxas' sweaty hair to keep it off his face.

"Stay here," Axel says sternly standing and disappearing back into Roxas' room. He returns with a plastic cup in hand just in time to see Roxas, who had half stood up using the wall for support, begin to fall and he quickly rushes forward. He catches Roxas and lowers him carefully to the ground. "Can't you ever listen to me?" Axel says with a sigh, but he can't be mad at Roxas when he gives him that sad puppy look.

"Sorry Axel," Roxas mumbles. Leaning his head and back against the wall.

Axel fills the cup he had found with water from the sink and hands it to Roxas who gratefully takes a sip and, after swirling it in his mouth, leans forward to spit in the toilet. "Here," Axel says handing Roxas his toothbrush. Roxas brushes away the horrible taste in his mouth while Axel turns his bathroom inside out before finding what he is looking for. Wetting the washcloth he found under the sink, Axel wrings it out and crouches down to put it on Roxas' forehead which feels way too hot to Axel. "Alright Roxy," Axel says taking the cup and the toothbrush from him and placing them on the counter. "Time to get back to bed."

Without complaint, Roxas tries once more to stand, but Axel can see his knees shaking from the effort. Before Roxas' legs can give out Axel quickly scoops him up in his arms. "Axel...what are you doing," Roxas says tiredly.

"If you try and walk you'll just pass out on the way there," Axel replies walking with only slight difficulty over to Roxas' bed. "Then I would still have to lug your ass into bed, but you would be dead weight. So," he says gently lying Roxas down, "now I can say, and not be lying, that I have carried you into bed."

Roxas smiles slightly his eyelids drooping. "I'll deny it. Anyone who asks me, I'll deny it."

Axel adjusts the washcloth that was close to falling off Roxas' head. "No one will believe you. I'll just say the fever made you delusional and forgetful." The corners of Roxas' mouth twitch slightly, but he is already asleep.

Looking down at his sleeping boyfriend Axel can't resist. "Hey Roxas do you mind if I lay down in bed with you?" No response. "I'll take that as a no." With a grin, Axel gently pushes Roxas over and slides in next to him. Roxas rolls over in his sleep as Axel gets comfortable and snuggles up close. Sighing contently, Axel wraps his arms gently around Roxas and drifts happily off to sleep.

…

Roxas wakes up slowly. He is resting comfortably on something that isn't his pillow. But it is soft. Snuggling closer to his new pillow he sighs. This is nice. Quiet, peaceful, nothing to hear except the soft whoosh of breathing and the steady heartbeat in his ear. But it isn't his breathing and it isn't his heart. Realization hits him and he opens his eyes to find he is lying on Axel's chest and his boyfriend is sleeping peacefully with one arm draped loosely around Roxas' shoulders.

"Axel!" He shouts surprised and he shoves him hard pushing him off the bed.

"What the hell was that for?" Axel groans from the ground as Roxas crawls to the edge of the bed to look down on him.

"What were you doing in my bed?!"

"Well I was sleeping," Axel says in an annoyed voice as he gets up off the floor. "Until I was rudely awakened by your overreaction." Axel looks at Roxas who just stares back at him. "What? You're not going to apologize for kicking me out of your bed in the morning?" Roxas just glares at him. "Alright I'm sorry," Axel says rubbing his spiky red hair. "Sheesh I'd think you'd be a little more grateful to me for taking care of you yesterday."

Roxas regards him for a moment. "Apology accepted," he says before lying back down. He scoots over and pats the spot next to him. Axel looks at him surprised. "Come back to bed Axel."

With a grin, Axel jumps onto the bed and pulls Roxas into a quick kiss. "You know I'm still sick right?" Roxas says.

"Well if I get sick we get to repeat this whole day in my room tomorrow," Axel replies lying down next to Roxas. "Except you'll get to be my sexy nurse."

Roxas laughs and lays his head on Axel's chest once more. It really is soft. The sound of his heartbeat and the strong arms wrapped around him make it easy for Roxas to drift back to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! This was my first oneshot so it wasn't super original. I still like long stories better so I think I'll stick with writing those, but maybe I'll write more oneshots if the mood strikes me.**


End file.
